Boredom
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: Itachi for once got bored so what does he decide to do? torture his partner of course! sexual torture, OOCness to a slight degree, yaoi, MxM, KisaIta note: if you're not looking for yaoi just don't read this.... -.-


**_Warning: yaoi, Kisaita, sexual torture, and a tiny hint 'a crack! That is all~_**

this was done as a request to a person from DA but I felt the need to put it up here too! :D I'd also like to say I don't own most of the things in this story D: namely the charries 'cuz they're too amazing to be mine.... :(

**_-_**

Click. "Checkmate." A monotone stated.

Sasori sighed staring at the board of chess pieces he'd agreed to entertain the Uchiha in a few games of chess but well it just wasn't fun for both of them if only the Uchiha would win. Itachi leaned back in the armchair he sat in looking at Sasori who looked about ready to just snap and attack him," Another round?..." Itachi asked a smirk hidden in his tone.

Sasori nearly glared at him shaking his head," No it's about time I be off our mission will be starting in half a hour." the red head stated standing. Just then Kisame entered the room obviously looking around for something he scanned the lounge room which the three were in at the moment without another word he left off to look else where for whatever he was looking for. Itachi's gaze followed his partner out of the room and he soon got an evil idea on what he could do to entertain himself for a bit,"Sasori?" he called to the puppet master who was almost out the door.

"Hmm? What is it, Itachi?" he asked turning back to the Uchiha. Itachi by this point had a small devious smirk lacing his lips and when he did this it meant something bad was going to happen soon Sasori feared for the victim and dearly hoped it wasn't him.

"Sasori you wouldn't mind helping me out for a bit, would you?..." the Uchiha asked quietly. Sasori sighed, good not him, he was safe...well sort of," What do you want?" he questioned in his normal monotone. Itachi stood from the table the two had been playing he walked over to the puppet master," I'd like it if you would be so kind as to 'persuade' my partner to come to my room... forcefully if you need to before you go off on your mission…" he murmured quietly to the redhead.

Sasori stared at him an eye brow raised _'I'm not even gonna ask...._' "I suppose I could do that... but what's in this for me?" he answered crossing his arms. Itachi shrugged," I'll do anything you want next time you ask for a favor." he answered, heh you said 'anything' in a sentence and you were guaranteed to get what you wanted though what Sasori wanted him to do could be a very large mistake on the Uchiha's part.

Sasori smiled slightly making him look cute," Agreed, when do you want him to be there?" the puppet master said. Itachi walked passed Sasori leaving the room," Just before you leave is fine~" the Uchiha cooed from the hallway before vanishing to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi looked his room over once more everything looked good you could see nothing from any point of the room all the chains, ropes, and sex toys were hidden quiet well and Kisame wouldn't know what had happened until it was a little too late...

A knock on his door grabbed his attention he walked over to the door and opened it slowly, Kisame stood there stock still Sasori's head popped out from behind him," You owe me..." he said releasing Kisame quiet roughly. Itachi gladly took Kisame and trying not to get squashed by the friggin' giant moved him out of the way and shut the door.

Kisame was silent for a moment trying to come up with something he knew yelling wouldn't be a good idea Itachi got ticked easily and he hated it when people started yelling more importantly at him. The ex-kiri nin took in a deep breath,"Itachi? Why did Sasori drag me here and said you owe him?..." he asked he had been in a search of his sword but it had eluded him. Itachi said nothing he just locked the door and walked over to the queen sized bed looking back at Kisame for a moment before looking out the window which he'd been allowed to have,"Kisame, I'd like you to take a seat on the bed." he said after a moment it wasn't a question Kisame had little choice right now.

The shark bit his lip careful not to bit too hard '_shit' _he slowly walked over to the weasel's bed and sat don't," Why am I here, Itachi?" he asked gritting his teeth, dear god what the hell was he up to?! Itachi sighed," Hn, you see Kisame? I'm bored," he said turning towards the shark with evil intent in his eyes," And when I'm bored," he said lashing out and pinching a point on Kisame making him fall back stunned, the weasel crawled on top of him," I find some way to entertain myself..." he murmured reaching under his pillow and pulling out two heavy chains before the shark could do anything he'd been chained to the bed on his back with his arms pressing painfully into his back.

"What the hell Itachi?" he demanded voice level he was squirming trying to get the chains off but it wasn't working too well the weasel sat on his stomach making sure the shark wouldn't get away," I was thinking... we should work on our 'relationship', Kisame." he said to his chained up partner. Kisame narrowed his eyes," Then why am I chained to the bed?..." he growled. Itachi smirked," Fun first Kisame~" he mused suddenly reaching out and ripping the fish-net shirt from Kisame's torso making him jump in compliance. "Let me go Itachi." the shark demanded.

Itachi didn't reply he slunk down on the blue man and soon Kisame felt a wet muscle reach out and swipe over his skin the tongue moved up and Kisame tried not to think about what the weasel was doing he wasn't in the mood for games like this. Teeth then scraped along Kisame's neck making him shiver and grow slightly harder, he was putting it off he didn't want this but he knew there was no way in hell he was getting out of this, the scraping turned to soft nips and licks and Kisame groaned, shifting under the Uchiha making him smirk.

Itachi sat up, leaving Kisame looking up at him, the weasel's eyes traced over light blue skin followed by nimble fingers. Kisame blushed slightly shivering at Itachi's soft touches, he soon leaned back down and laid small brief kisses on the sharks chest before coming to a pert nipple, swiping over it with his tongue the Uchiha started sucking on it cutely, nibbling on the nub at times. Kisame shivered again closing his eyes resisting the temping urge to give in, god anymore of this and he'd soon find himself with a large problem between his legs.

"I-itachi stop, g-get off me, l-let me go." the shark said shakily not trusting himself in talking wise as the weasel continued to tease him. Itachi answer came in the form of two fingers sliding over the trapped half-formed erection in the sharks pants Kisame gasped bucking his hips damn that little Uchiha now he had a fucking boner and he seriously didn't want it.

Smirking Itachi continued with what he was doing leaving the sharks pants for now he licked down toned muscles to a hole he dipped his tongue into Kisame's bellybutton and the shark gave a lurch his stomach shying away as his chest came up a bit more before he relaxed and was left with a tingling feeling half from disgust and other from pleasure.

Itachi nipped along the skin lining the clothing the shark was still wearing reaching up Itachi watched as he drug his nails along the sharks chest, lightly, Kisame shuddered a wave of goose bumps following after the fingers. Once to his pants Itachi dipped his fingers in and slowly, teasingly pulled them down the whole time watching Kisame as he struggled against his restraints. "Stop! What are you doing, Itachi?!" he demanded trying his best to stop the Uchiha. Itachi's silence continued as the pants came off and were stopped around the sharks ankles once the pants were off Itachi went for the soft black boxers the shark tugging and yanking at the chains on his arms Kisame being one to highly over react had come with the idea that the weasel was going to rape him. This of course wasn't the case all that was going to happen tonight would be lots of torture there would be no fucking someone into the bed so senseless they wouldn't walk for a week, oh no, just torture.

The boxers soon joined the pants, which were now thrown somewhere with all the thrashing Kisame had just done the Ex-kiri ninja looked down at the weasel a tinge of fear entering his gaze. Itachi seated himself between the shark's legs and looked up to see his partner staring at him slightly afraid at his next move this made the weasel smirk, evilly. "What's wrong? ...Kisame..." he cooed his voice smooth and deadly making the Ex-kiri ninja even more unnerved.

Kisame didn't answer for Itachi's hand wandered up his leg while the weasel talked before anything left his mouth Itachi's lithe fingers ran along the underside of Kisame's raging hard-on and the shark turned his head to the side eyes tightly closed as Itachi's fingers darted over his ridged flesh soon Kisame was panting trying his best to buck his hips into the touch but Itachi had him pinned down too good. Itachi played with the shark in simple touches and strokes until he got bored with that and grabbed the boner," Nnnuh!" Kisame grunted refusing the moans Itachi dearly wished to hear.

Itachi pumped the length in his hand slowly driving his poor partner insane since the other couldn't move more into the touch, Kisame panted more and more as the weasel pleasured him god it felt good and yet it was torturing him! "Ugh, I-I'm gonna... fre-eek-akin' explode, 'Tachiii!" he panted his hands gripping the sheets of the bed behind him. Itachi pumped him harder and faster at this comment for only a second before releasing the dick getting a soft whine from the blue skinned one.

Itachi let his hands wander over Kisame's tight flesh as he refused to touch the shark anymore for what he was planning the shark would have to calm down, didn't want him to ruin everything by blowing his load now do we? Kisame's pants quieted a bit and he relaxed a bit, damn this weasel he was teasing the crap out of him! And he could do nothing about it; oh if he got free the weasel was sooooo dead! Itachi then leaned over a second later getting down on all fours he shifted down onto Kisame's knees and was soon looking at the only penis he'd ever seen, save for his own.

Kisame finally snapped as he felt a searing hot muscle wrap around him," Aaaah, Itachi..." he moaned in pleasure eyes gently closed as he arched his back slightly. The Uchiha licked at the length before him like it was the sweetest lollipop he'd ever had which earned him more moans and movement from his partner. Tonguing the slit the weasel slipped the tip into his hot cavern and sucked gently making Kisame moan a bit louder," M-more 'Tachi..." he begged wanting so badly to thrust his hips into that naughty little mouth.

Itachi complied for once taking the length in more and sucking much harder he moved once more on the shark getting off his legs and removing his hands from the sharks bony-ass hips. Kisame did not hesitate to buck into the beautiful heat moaning Itachi's name, Itachi took him as deep as he could but his mouth didn't cover it and he had to deep throat his partner causing him to gag a bit. The Uchiha recoiled slightly coming off the cock quickly he glared up at his partner sharingan heating it to a evil scowl Kisame looked at him realizing he'd just pissed the weasel off _'Oh. Fucking. Shit...' _was the only thing to go through the sharks mind before Itachi lowered his head and resumed what he'd been doing. Kisame's worry faded quickly as he was pleasured once again the weasel sucking on him harshly, suddenly Itachi stopped, his mouth halfway on the ridge cock still placed in his mouth.

Kisame gulped what was the weasel going to do? he didn't normally just stop like this so what was he planning? Poor Kisame unfortunately found out, Itachi opened his mouth and closed it none too gently and Kisame shouted in pain _'He just fucking bit me!'_he whined as pain throbbing in his hard on making it twitch in the Uchiha's mouth. Itachi, having gotten his sweet revenge, licked gently at the bleeding cock soothing it his hands came up to stroke the untouched skin and help in settling Kisame's pain. Kisame shivered in pain and pleasure as Itachi seemed to try and fix the damage he'd caused, Kisame sighed body relaxing as pleasure took over the pain at the weasels soothing touch," Damn, Itachi..." he grumbled unhappily one moment he was pissed and next he was helping ease the pain.

Itachi kissed the tip before backing up and smirking at the up the bed to lay against a blue scared chest and putting on the most uke-ish face he could muster. Kisame looked at Itachi easily swayed," You mean torture, Ita-kun..." he murmured as he shifted pointing out the fact that he was still chained to the bed.

Itachi smirked ever so slightly he crawled off the shark and roughing shoved him on to his chest releiving the bite of the metal on Kisame's arms," exactly, on your knees." he growled grabbing the sharks hips and bring them up so the shark had his face almost shoved into the bed once on his knees Kisame felt Itachi's hands moving along his chained arms carefully moving them, Kisame not wanting more pain helped move them about until they were above his head taking the chance the shark got on his elbows also arching his back to stretch it a little," Mmmm what are you planning, 'Tachi..." he mumbled attempting to look back at his partner but a hand forced his head to stay looking away.

Once Itachi was happy with Kisame's new position he mounted the shark of course he unlike the shark beneath him had clothes on and the shark had little reason to freak out, but this was Kisame he freaked out a lot. "What're you doin'?!" he demanded eyes wide. Itachi's hands gave him the answer as the gliding soothingly over indented skin messaging it into relaxing the shark calmed down greatly enraptured in the weasel's soft touches it had started at the shoulders and was slowly inching downward.

Nimble fingers danced along tough blue skin as Itachi made his way ever slowly down Kisame's taunt spine feeling the bone itself just beneath the blue covering he continued down all the while Kisame being left in a slight daze at the wonderful feeling that relaxed him more and more and he soon forgot what Itachi was really doing. Kisame just enjoyed the pleasure until the soft touches reached his nice round ass he tensed once again snapping out of the haze Itachi had set in and shifted attempting to get away from him.

The attempt was in vain as the weasel grabbed his hips nails digging into flesh as a growl came from behind him Kisame stopped moving wanting badly to be somewhere or someone else. Now that the shark was still Itachi went on with his erotic plans his hands released the hips and petted then lulling them to stay before they moved down grouping globes that made up Kisame ass. Soft grunted were made as Kisame's will to cooperate died Itachi soon backed off making his partner guess at what was soon to happen he blinked as he felt Itachi straddle him only...he was still facing the other way for his hands were on the shark's ass once again.

It was only until the hands caressing his ass move outward did Kisame realized the hands held on as if Itachi was facing the other way but that couldn't be, could it? _'Shit there's two of him..._' Kisame realized seconds later he jolted as a playful tongue lapped at the crack of his tensed lower body. Tongue sliding lower, Kisame jolted," S-stop I-Itachi!" he cried as he was held down by most likely a clone. The tounge stopped," Mmm you're tied down...." he murmured hot breath gliding over sensitive flesh as he moved a bit intent on something Kisame defiantly didn't want," With no means of escape..." he whispered blowing soft air against the puckered hole Kisame wanted Itachi no where near," And you tell me to stop?..." he breathed all the while making Kisame shiver and gasp at the sensations running up his spine.

Within a seconds time Itachi's tongue swiped gently over Kisame's tense ring of muscle making Kisame jerk slightly and whimper,"S-stop, 'Tachi..." Kisame whined wanting desperately for the weasel to get off him and stop the torture. Itachi didn't listen to Kisame's pleading he just kept on licking lulling Kisame to relax, minutes passed before Kisame complied even the tiniest. As the minutes grew Kisame relaxed a little more, Itachi persisted with this odd motion for some time fully confusing the shark he knew at some point Itachi would start on something different and now that he'd grown used to the other doing nothing then messaging him into compliance he didn't want that. No sooner had the feisty little tongue slid into the relaxed ring of wary muscles did they clench once again a growl came from behind Kisame,"Relax damn it!" the clone undoubtedly hissed at the shark.

Shuddering Kisame did as told trying his best to relax, he hated this, Itachi was so dead when the time came the shark freed himself from his binds and he knew that time would be soon for he tested the metal still holding him it was stretched to its limit just a bit more yanking and Kisame would be free to pound Itachi's skull in for what he was doing to him! Once Kisame had relaxed Itachi began moving his tongue sliding it along the velvet insides Kisame shuddered, moaning as Itachi preformed a rim job on him more or less against his will.

Itachi dug deeper into Kisame and brushed against the sharks prostate making him jolt and moan again, mind clouded over with lust yet quiet disgusted with himself that he was both half way enjoying it and slightly letting the weasel do it to him. Itachi repeated this action enticing more moans from his partner as he quickly drove Kisame insane with the teasing the shark was both glad and wanting when Itachi pulled away and sat up on him," What...what are you gonna do now?..." Kisame asked panting slightly and glad when the clone released him.

Itachi swung himself off the sharks back and off next to him," Roll onto your back, Kisame." he ordered being nice and seeing if Kisame would be a bit willing for him. Kisame laid there looking at the bed intently thinking on if he should do it, finally right before Itachi did it himself Kisame fell on his side and rolled onto his back staring intently at Itachi now wondering what the next form of torture would be. Itachi crawled on top of his partner once again and laid his had on the sharks quickly rising chest,"Mm 'Same-kun you're not having fun! What do I have to do to make it better?" he purred cutely as he made a pouty face up at Kisame.

Kisame blinked amazed Itachi had just said that," Let me go?" he tired looking a bit hopeful. Itachi smirked before chuckling it was quickly cut off with a," No." Itachi soon started nipping at Kisame's collarbone while both his hands went low on the shark's body and grasped the penis they found there. Kisame shivered feeling the pleasure flow," Mm 'Ta -ah- chi..." he moaned as the weasel pumped gently teasing him once again.

The Uchiha smirked continuing his actions in a painfully slow manner making his partner shift and wither as he tried to get more pleasure from the weasel. This slow pace soon came to a halt as Itachi sat up on his partner confusing him once again in what he'd do now. "You like this, don't you?" he asked a smirk in his tone as he stared the shark down. Kisame blushed a shade darker furrowing his brows," If I liked this I'm pretty sure I'd be a moaning mess by now." the shark stated glaring back at the weasel above him.

A chuckle came from the Uchiha," I won't be getting that any time soon, will I then?..." he growled getting down lower slightly, placing his hands on either side of the bed near Kisame's head. "No-" the word was clipped short as he grunted when Itachi ground his own hips to the shark's aiming for some kind of reply but only getting a disappointment. Itachi sighed returning to his kneeling position over Kisame as he looked down on blue skin his fiery gaze nearly burning Kisame's taunt flesh. Kisame watched idly as Itachi's gaze went half-lidded and his hands went to his own body running over his chest teasing the shark in a new way.

Eyes coming fully closed the hands fluttered about Itachi's torso fingers dipping into the fish-net he wore allowing himself to whimper as he played with himself to Kisame's slowly fading discomfort. _'Damn little Uchiha now he's taunting me! When I'm done with him he's never going to walk again..._' the shark thought darkly as he jerked the chains on his arms, the chains giving off a satisfying clack as some lengths broke and the chains became lax Kisame didn't stir fearing Itachi would notice his small bit of freedom.

Wandering the rim of his shirt Itachi's fingers curled under the holey material and it soon rose over his head allowing the full view of the Uchiha's chest. Itachi's hair flipped gracefully as the shirt came over his head and to the ground soon after it lost its binder and fell around the weasel's shoulders in pretty long waves that surrounded his beautifully crafted face," Kisame..." Itachi murmured the words dripping in pure lust as he tempted Kisame more. Kisame bit his lip gently watching Itachi as he called out his name and began touching himself once again.

The teasing touches drew soft, cute mewls from Itachi as he ran his fingers featherly along his stomach until reaching his pants all the while Kisame's gaze following every movement hungrily," Kisame~" Itachi cooed again putting more effort into taunting the shark. In his current position Itachi could not remove his pants but that didn't mean they wouldn't come off his hips, he hooked his fingers slowly under the seam of his pants and dipped his hands in lower, pulling the fabric from his hips and moving them down in a swift motion before letting them rest over Kisame's legs.

Wasting no time Itachi fell again to his position from before coming close to Kisame's face and as purred at him," Do you hate me for my fun playing?" Itachi's hands wound under the heavy from beneath him to the chains. The weasel's eyes winded a fraction as he noticed too later that his partner was free to get him back, Kisame smirked as he whipped forward wrapping Itachi in a tight bear hug. The Uchiha gasped being crushed from the sheer force Kisame was using," Now why would you think that?" Kisame inquired a large smirk on his face as he sat up on the bed moving away from the chains that lay broken on the bed.

The shark much happy to see his partner in pain decided he needed punishment for his sweet torture and so clamped down on the exposed neck he spotted first. Itachi bit his lip to stop the scream of pain that wanted to take from his lips, shark teeth were very painful to say the least and to make things worse Kisame ground his teeth to add more pain. Blood flowed into and out of Kisame's mouth and the shark greedily sucked on his partners neck wanting to add more and more pain to the actions he did. Itachi's lip was now bleeding as well since he'd bitten so hard and still Kisame continued, knowing Kisame he'd want a cry of pain from the weasel before he stopped the painful on-slaught Kisame growled as he continued to suck forcefully on Itachi's abused neck and then tightened his hold on the Uchiha until he was almost to breaking-bone strength.

Itachi panted roughly as a single tear left his eyes in a vain attempt, the weasel clawed with his hand weakly at Kisame's stomach wanting freedom while he too bit Kisame just to return the gesture but unlike Kisame his bite wasn't as bad only Itachi's canines pierced the blue skin as he growled right back, not about to back down. Kisame barley registered the actions of his partner until he tightened once again and a small snapping noise came, Itachi jerked whimpering in utter pain as Kisame had broken a rib or two with his deadly hug.

With the weasel's mouth on his skin Kisame smirked happy to finally get a reaction from his stubborn partner, he released his hold on Itachi's neck," I'm going to hurt you, Itachi. Just thought you'd love to know that..." Kisame growled down at his limp partner. Itachi panted, eyes shut as he blocked out the pain from his broken rib," Nothing...I can't handle...." he replied haughtily. Kisame frowned at Itachi and slammed him roughly on to the bed next to him being ever so kind as to remove the pants from his lower legs.

Itachi panted as he looked up at his partner who had pinned him down on the bed he whimpered again as Kisame purposely placed his hands on his chest and pushed down," Kisame!" he yelped pain running through his body in hard, displeasing waves. Kisame grinned sadistically he moved his attention lower then and brushed his hand along the underside of Itachi's long cock making him wither more, pain waves crashing against pleasure ones as his body was sent mixed sensations every so often.

It wasn't long until Itachi started moaning for the shark; bucking hurriedly into the others touch Kisame slowed his pace even more at this, making Itachi whine for more. Kisame tired of being nice once again, releasing the member in his hand and grabbing Itachi's hips in a painful vice-like grip pulling him up and flipping him over to get him on to his hands and knees as the weasel had nearly done Kisame.

A small huff came from the Uchiha as Kisame pushed on his back roughly and smacked him against the bed," You know Itachi.... you shouldn't play with fire~ you of all people should know what happens when you do and are careless..." he growled behind the Uchiha as he slapped that sweet ass which stuck so proudly in the air. Itachi yipped in protest at the slap he started to crawl away but didn't get far before Kisame pulled him back," Gah stop 'Same..." Itachi whimpered as the grip on his hips nearly cut the blood flow off.

Kisame smirked at his partners whimpering pleas," Not gonna happen." he growled as he angled the weasels hips to how he wanted before moving up against him making the man moan for him. Itachi clawed at the bed, he wasn't an idiot, in a second Kisame could-,"KKKAAAAGGGHHH!" Itachi screamed as he was rammed into so hard he couldn't even see. Kisame grinned in satisfaction at the weasels cry he was also pleased that no one would hear the weasel as he would be screaming quite a bit, be it from pain or pleasure the Uchiha would be screaming his lungs off if Kisame had any say it this.

Wasting no more time the shark pulled all the way out before slamming in once again pulling another scream from Itachi throat," That's right scream!" Kisame snapped changing his angle to try a different way. Itachi screamed over and over again out of pure pain, he was nowhere near ready for the larger mans much too big erection to be shoved inside him. Kisame continued his fast, heavy pace wanting to get the most pleasure out of causing his partner pain for the weasel would surely hate him forever after this, and possibly kill him.

Itachi resorted to heavy gasps as he could barley keep any of his air before it was forced from his lungs, he didn't keep this up for long before his vision grew bright and he made to scream once again, this time from the wonderful feeling that ran through him like wildfire. Kisame noting this change in tone slammed into that spot again before stopping Itachi cried out again, back arching, before he went limp. Kisame smirked, his partner was fully tired out now but knowing him the Uchiha would keep consciousness for a while longer and so he thrust again into the tight heat wrapped around him before stopping once again.

Itachi jerked, back arching once more, painfully, as Kisame would slammed into him, stop then slam again, it drove the weasel mad to have his pleasure cut off each time. Itachi panted getting tired of the periodic slapping sound but he could do nothing unless Kisame wanted it, he moaned for more before going limp again only to jerk to life for a few seconds when Kisame slammed into him. Kisame loved his power over the Uchiha, which never happened anywhere else, but in the bed, he finally gave into his animistic senses and slammed Itachi roughly giving the weasel just what he'd asked for.

The pace was continued for only a short period before the fire in the pit of Itachi's stomach became too high and he screamed louder than before coming on to the bed and tightening harshly on Kisame's cock still shoved deep inside him. Kisame groaned at the new tightness, he thrust deeply into Itachi a few more times before coming himself, his orgasm filled the sharingan user until he groaned from being filled so fully. Itachi again went limp on the bed, eyes closing as he nearly passed out and continued panting, trying to regain his much lost breathe.

Kisame just for the hell of it slammed into Itachi once more making him arch and groan while cum spilled from his ass as the shark removed himself and lay next to the weasel. Itachi curled up as the effects from earlier returned and he was plunged into pain once again only now his ribs, neck, throat, lips, and backside hurt and everything throbbed with his heartbeat.

Kisame wrapped an arm around his tuckered-out weasel and pulled him to his chest," Have we learned something today?~" Kisame questioned grinning. Itachi didn't say anything for a moment," D-don't play with fire...." he groaned out hoarsely, his usual smooth voice ruined by his many screams. Kisame grinned hugging Itachi gently," We'll have to fix you up tomorrow I'm sure I broke a rib or two with my death-hug..." he murmured to the half asleep Uchiha who just nodded sleepily.

It wasn't more then a minute later before Itachi lay sleeping in Kisame's arms, the shark kissed the top of Itachi's head," Please don't kill me for this later, angle..." he murmured desperately as he too wandered off into sleep hoping that death didn't await him the next morning.

---

As an end note I'd like to thank Samurai Smee for after reading a wonderful fic I got my inspiration back to finish this! thank you so much! I thought I'd never finish this! :DDDDD


End file.
